


Can I Touch You?

by WellDoneBeca



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Royalty, F/M, First Time, Gentle Sex, Oral Sex, Royalty, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 04:40:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15065333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WellDoneBeca/pseuds/WellDoneBeca
Summary: After your father’s death and your brother’s ascendency to the Throne, You are married to an important Lord from a very rich family. Now, you’re standing in your bedchamber with only a thing golden camisole between yourself and your new husband. All you wanted was to please him, but you didn’t expect he would be the one to make you feel so good.





	Can I Touch You?

You were shaking in your place, your heart beating so fast you feared Steven would hear it from far away. Still, you walked into your new room and stopped in front of a table, eyes falling on the wine someone had left there, probably your mother.

__Maybe it would calm you down._ _

“Y/N?” Steven called in a low whisper.

You stared at the wine again, and filled a cup, chugging it down and chocking on it.

Quickly, your new husband moved to assist you.

“Careful,” he took the half-empty cup away. “You don’t drink. You shouldn’t start with something so strong.”

You coughed, covering your own mouth for a moment.

“I don’t plan to,” you took a deep breath. “My lord. I’m sorry.”

He brushed your hair behind your ears as you breathed deep.

“Why did you do it, then?” he questioned, confused.

You blushed.

“My mother said it helps when you’re nervous, my lord.”

Your husband laughed openly and carefully rested his hands on your shoulders, noticing how you froze, clearly scared of him.

“Did it work?” he questioned, moving his hands up and down your arms.

“Perhaps,” you let out a very small smile. “Or maybe you’re just trying to comfort me.”

“Well, I __am__ trying to comfort you,” he stared into your eyes and you felt his body against yours. He was __almost naked.__

__Oh, God._ _

“I won’t hurt you,” he assured you.

“I know.”

He stroked your skin softly.

“So why are you afraid?”

Your breath had started slowing down, but the simple fact he was not close enough for you to feel his very naked chest against your back was enough to make you breathe hard again.

“I want to please you, my lord. I’m afraid I… Won’t be enough for you.”

You knew Steven for a couple of days now. After your father’s death and your brother’s ascendency to the Throne, your grandfather had arranged for you to marry him, an important man from a very rich family, his father’s heir after his older brother decided to become a swore knight.

Now, you were married to him, standing in your bedchamber with only a thing golden camisole between yourself and your new husband.

“Come,” he whispered. “Let’s go to bed.”

As he guided you to the large bed, you took a long and deep breath, waiting until he was sat and staring directly into your eyes, the candlelight shining on his tanned skin.

“My Lord,” you whispered, looking away when you noticed you were staring at his muscles for too long.

“Call me Steve,” he corrected you. “Please.”

Y ou walked to  __Steve_ _ slowly, standing in front of him and biting your lip when he reached out to hold your hand.

“Can I kiss you?” he whispered.

You nodded.

__Steve_ _ was so tall you didn’t need to lean down so much to kiss him. He was gentle, holding  you lightly and waiting for you to get into the kiss. After some time, he slowly coached you to sit on his lap, and the kiss became more fierce. Soon it was full of desire, without losing its gentleness while Steve lied you down.

“Can I touch you?” he whispered against your lips, careful.

You stared at him for a second, surprised by his gesture.

“Yes.”

He sat back on the bed, lifting your dress slowly and making your cheek warm up.

“You’re beautiful,” Steve whispered.

He touched your lips with his fingertips, running them down to his chin, then your neck and finally the centre of your chest, making circles until his hand was cupping your breast and thumbing your nipple, smiling when Y/N sighed in pleasure.

“ _ _Perfect.”__

When his lips wrapped around your nub, you arched your back in surprise, and he smiled in victory, kissing his way down your stomach and kissing you just above your mound.

“Jesus,” you exclaimed, grabbing his golden hair with both your hands to stop him. “What are you doing?”

“Pleasing you,” he smiled. “What does it look like I’m doing?”

You panted and Steve used the moment to raise your legs and find his place between them. The first lap of his tongue over your lower lips was shy and careful, but when Steve looked up and you were biting your lip, he gained the courage to continue.

Y our lips fell open when you felt the pleasure of his tongue on  you . No one had ever told  you  anything like that could happen or felt anywhere that good. Every second of it felt better and better, until it was so good you couldn’t keep  yourself still or quiet.  Y our hips were moving against his, your moans were shameful and  __something_ _ was tighter and tighter inside  you , some sort of knot that wanted to break.

you tried to push him away, but he didn’t stop until you were screaming above him moving your hips desperately and shaking in the best thing you’d ever felt in your life.

When it was done, Steve moved away, licking his lips and kissing you once again, his tongue tasting salty from your juices.

“I’m getting in,” he whispered, holding his shaft in his hand and pressing it against your entrance. “Tell me if it is too much.”

You closed your eyes, staying still as he invaded you slowly and letting out a small sound in pain for a moment.

“God,” he groaned. “You’re so small. I don’t want to hurt you.”

You squeezed your eyes shut with the pain, and Steve kissed your cheeks.

“It burns,” you whispered.

He rested his weight on his elbows.

“I will...” he moved a bit, pulling himself out a bit, but you held him.

“No,” you exclaimed. “Please… I… I want this.”

He waited more, until you seemed to grow accustomed to him, and moved his hips tentatively after a long time. He sat on his own knees and held your legs open. He wanted to see your face contorted in pleasure and your breasts bouncing with his slow thrusts. You were beautiful, and you were his.

Steve moved gently inside you, moving his fingers over the little throbbing nub between your legs while staring at your face attentively. It was all about you tonight.

“Steve,” you closed your eyes, hot red and lips parted in a gorgeous vision.

The first thing he thought when he saw you was how his future wife looked like an angel. Now, under him and with the fire lights reflected on you skin, you looked even more like a celestial being.

“Say my name,” he growled.

“Steve,” you moaned.

“Louder,” he gripped your thigh with a hand, slamming into you while the other stroked the throbbing nub between you legs.

“Steve!”

“I want this whole castle to know how good I’m making you feel,” he declared.

You only moaned, and the feeling you’d had earlier returned, this time stronger.

“Steve...” you reached out to the sheets, moving your hips up to meet his strokes.

“I can feel you squeezing me,” he said, his voice rough and breathy. “Feels so good. Let go for me, let me make you feel good.”

You closed your eyes, and the blissful feeling surrounded you completely as you moaned his name like a prayer. He didn’t take too long to spill inside you after it, riding his pleasure inside you and laying by your side, still inside you.

“Come here,” he whispered, pulling you to his chest still inside you. “How are you feeling?”

“Good,” you muttered. “Really good.”

“Okay,” he caressed your back.

He didn’t let you pull away, and only relaxed when you were soft and asleep in your place by his side. Then, he finally allowed himself to drift away.

  



End file.
